


Production Notes

by AnimatedC9000



Category: The Jim Henson Hour, The Muppet Show, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedC9000/pseuds/AnimatedC9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Muppet one-shots and drabbles, from the cute and fluffy to the odd and unusual. Then again, pretty much anything is on-par with the Muppets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Digit/Vicki: Cheering Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki is noticeably freaking out over the secrets of the Muppets, so Digit attempts to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot takes place during The Jim Henson Hour episode "Secrets of the Muppets".

“Wait right there, don’t move!” Digit gave the curly-haired female a smile before he turned and left, no doubt leaving her a bit confused.

Poor Vicki had been a nervous wreck tonight, especially given the show’s topic. Given that she was a fan of the old Muppet Show, it made sense, but Digit still didn’t like to see her in such a state. It honestly worried him.

However, he had a plan to fix that.

Slipping his hand into the odd mitt-like device, the semi-robotic person waited patiently for the sight of a Doozer to descend to Vicki before…

“Hi Vicki!” he greeted for the Doozer in a disguised, articulating the movements with the waldo (the mitt-like device, not the graphic that worked with them). “How are you?”

“Oh, you surprised me,” Vicki said, catching her breath from the sudden scare.

“Well, sure! You were surprised I knew your name, right?” the “Doozer” chuckled.

Digit went in for a closer look, the waldo still on his hand, as Vicki responded. “It’s not just that, I-I’m just feeling jumpy tonight. All this talk about electronic effects and arm wires, i-it’s very unsettling and—”

She backed up into him and let out a sound of surprise as she turned around. “Digit! W-w-what are you doing?”

Digit had no plan for this to happen this early on. He stuttered before making the Doozer say “Pay no attention to the semi-robotic person to your right.”

Too late. Vicki saw through the act. “W-Whuh-What’s all this about?” she asked.

“Oh, Vicki,” Digit answered, dropping the act and jumping up and down with her like a child with a new toy on Christmas, “I’m learning how to work puppets! Isn’t it great?”

Vicki gasped, but it wasn’t a very happy gasp. It sounded more like a gasp of shock.

“Digit said the ‘P’ word!” came the shriek of Bean Bunny.

Realization hit the semi-robotic person as his hand covered his mouth, his eyes widening right before he was called “Traitor!” by both Bean and Vicki.

Oh, he wasn’t going to hear the end of this.


	2. Lips/Zoot: Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lips had been gone for almost 20 years, so there's a lot of material he needs to catch up on. In hindsight, he should've been prepared for things to get really weird...

Lips didn’t think he could be any more confused in his life. True, seventeen years was a lot to catch up on, but how was he supposed to react to  _that_?

If it were still when the old Muppet Show was back on, he would have taken it in stride, like he figured everyone else would have. But whoever was in the checkered suit and the funny glasses and the Ed Wynn voice conducting the penguin choir had to stop. Maybe it was absence, but it was just plain bizarre to him.

“What’re you doin’?”

Lips nearly jumped off the couch at Zoot’s voice coming from his right before pausing the tape he was watching, turning to him with the same confused expression he had been giving the television. The saxophonist had to bite back a laugh at his partner’s expression before he followed the direction of Lips’ pointed hand to what was on the screen, becoming confused himself.

The trumpeter had a number of questions he wanted to ask about the guy on the screen (Mr. Funnypants or something like that). Who was he? Why did he act like a clown? Where the heck did he come from?

All that came out of his mouth, however, was “What?”

Zoot shook his head. “Man, I don’t even know. I wasn’t involved in any of this show.”

There was a bit of silence.

“Wanna watch some of this with me?”

“Might as well.”

The two snuggled together on the couch, watching the rest of whatever the show from Nineties had to offer. Their focus drifted between the events on the TV and each other. At least until they got to a particular point in an episode where two certain familiar scientists were in…

Two hands simultaneously bumped into each other and fumbled for the remote before Lips ended up turning both the VCR and the TV off. That was enough of that show for one day, or one lifetime.


	3. Lips/Zoot: Where Did THAT Clown Come From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lips and Zoot have a close call.

Neither of them knew what happened at that exact moment, but when the van zoomed past them, Lips was almost hit. Thankfully, the driver had been honking the horn long enough for Zoot to snap to attention and pull him away, and both were soon stumbling out of the crosswalk and onto the sidewalk.

As they both were calming down in their now-awkward position, Zoot looked past his partner to the direction the car disappeared. “Where did  _that_  clown come from!?”

The trumpet player turned around, looking up at the stoplight. The red light had just changed to green, meaning that the two of them would’ve had enough time to cross safely if that crazy driver didn’t decide to jump it. “Crazy driver,” he murmured, standing to his feet before helping Zoot up.

“What makes him think he owns the road, anyway?” the sax player asked, still mad as he shoved his hat back onto his head.

Lips was about to answer when he felt his pocket vibrate. He let his companion mumble on about nearly killing both of them as he checked the text that Janice had just sent him. The blond’s eyebrows shot up as he read it.

He tapped on Zoot’s shoulder and showed him the screen. Zoot, in turn, ended up looking from the screen to the direction of the driver and back again.

“You gotta be kidding me.”

Lips shook his head just as a police siren sounded. Standing back from the curb, the two watched as a few cars drove on in pursuit as Lips made a group text to the rest of the band.

_I think Zoot and I ran into Animal out here. Or rather, he almost ran into us._


	4. The Band Goes to a Broadway Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Electric Mayhem goes to see a Broadway show. Hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is loosely based on actual events.
> 
> (Also, the Trumpet Girl will hereafter be known as Dolores in all my Muppet fic-related material, since that's what Rashida Jones named her.)

No one said that they had to  _run_  to the theater that was playing the show they were going to see.

For some reason, the band had accidentally hopped on a bus that was for a tour company full of well-dressed high school band kids. (One girl got up from her seat to stare at them as they passed before a larger version of her told her to sit back down.) They stood in the back for most of the ride, wondering why there were so little adults on board, before the bus stopped abruptly in the theatre district. The driver opened the door and turned around to face everyone. The band was shocked when he started to basically say “Alright, people seeing such-and-such, run down the block to the right. Those seein’ that show, run that way. People seein’ this show, run two blocks down an’ make a left.”

It was clear that the bus wasn’t moving any time soon, so every musician and chaperone on that bus filed out and started running. In a way, it was sad to make some of those kids run in their finest evening wear, especially the girls in dresses and heels.

Then again, that’s what all seven of them were doing - running in their suits (or dresses, in the case of Janice and Dolores) to catch their show four blocks down from where the bus had stopped. Signs passed by so fast that no one was sure whether they passed where they were supposed to be or not.

“Man, what kind of company just stops the bus and tells everyone to make a break for it?” Floyd wheezed, trying to keep a hold of both Animal’s leash and shoes as the band turned a corner.

“Rully! Like, who even does that in this big of a city? I hope those kids are okay…”

“Is this even the right way?” Dolores, who was hopping on one foot as fast as she could while trying to take her other high heel off, asked the keyboardist in the front of the group.

“Poselutely! I’m pretty sure our show is–” Dr. Teeth suddenly stopped. “Hey, hold it!”

Zoot and Lips, who had been bringing up the rear, nearly crashed into Janice and the others as everyone skidded to a halt in front of the theater. (Floyd still ended up close to the pavement, but that was the fault of Animal running more than a few feet in front of the others and only stopping when the bassist flat out told him to stop.)

After everyone gathered their bearings (and after a few complications with the doormen, namely involving three hats and the possible behavior of Animal), everyone filed into the seating area to their assigned seats. Of course, that wasn’t really enough, given that certain people wanted to sit by others. Tickets were secretly traded amongst the band until Animal was sitting closest to the aisle (accompanied by various snacks to keep him quiet), followed by Floyd, Janice, Dolores, Teeth, Lips, and Zoot.

The saxophonist was still trying to catch his breath as he sat down. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had ran that fast in his life. A few bouts of muffled coughing seemed to do more damage than help the issue.

Lips placed his hand on top of his partner’s in concern. “You gonna be alright?” he whispered in concern.

“I’m fine,” Zoot responded after finally calming down. “Don’t worry about me.” He slipped his fingers in between Lips’ as the blond gave him a small smile.

The two got as close as possible, the arm rest between them considered, before the lights dimmed.

As the orchestra played the first chords, a realization came to Zoot.

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

Lips squeezed his hand. “The show just started. Think you can hold it ‘til intermission?”

Zoot gave Lips’ hand a squeeze back as the actors stepped into the spotlights. “I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of advice: When going to New York City with a large group, make sure your bus driver knows their way around the city and doesn't actively say that they don't know where they're going. Also, make sure they don't just stop in the theatre district and force all of these teens, teachers, and chaperones to run _IN THEIR FORMAL WAER_ to one of three shows. Chaos. Pure chaos.
> 
> (The Washington D.C. portion of the trip went much better.)


	5. The One With the Broken Sax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoot's sax breaks (thanks Animal) and Lips consoles him while the instrument is taken to repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by true events, if only for the second-to-last paragraph.

There were a lot of reasons why Zoot never, if rarely, let anyone touch his saxophone. Not only was it important to him, he was paranoid that someone might break it, even on accident.

He couldn’t tell if Animal snatching the instrument from his hands and using it to combat a few persistent insects was an accident or not. But at least it was enough to warrant Kermit giving them a break from rehearsal.

What they had gathered together of the sax was now in its case, resting besides Kermit’s leg as he called the repair shop to fix it. The rest of the Electric Mayhem and the orchestra were packing up their instruments for the time being.

Zoot, however, was perched on the steps outside the theater, holding his head in his hands. This was ridiculous. He needed his saxophone to play, or else he’d be out of a job. Everyone knew that, even Animal (or at least Zoot hoped the drummer knew). But now that he was missing what was basically the thing that made him stand out most, the horn player felt like playing the blues. Except that he couldn’t. It was all one big mess.

Sometime during his moping, Lips had joined him on the steps. Zoot didn’t know until the trumpet player nudged him.

“Just talked to Teeth,” he said. “Said he’d go down to the shop himself and get an estimate.”

That did nothing to change Zoot’s mood at all.

The trumpet player tried again, patting his companion on the shoulder. “Hey. We’ll get it fixed, Zoot. I know how much music means to you. We all do.”

“Then why did someone decide to use my sax as a flyswatter?”

There was a pause. “I don’t know. You’ve been around Animal longer than I have.”

The sax player scoffed at that. “Don’t mean a thing, man. Animal’s… well, Animal.”

While that was a good point, it didn’t change the fact that there was still an instrument broken.

“I’ll sit out with you, if you’d like.”

Zoot blinked, finally turning to him. “You’d do that?”

Lips smiled and nodded. “As long as it takes for you to get your instrument back.”

Zoot was a bit speechless. “Uh, thanks, I guess. But wouldn’t that put you outta a job?”

Silence fell again, and it seemed as if the blond was trying to rethink his plan. The moment passed, though, as he interlocked his arm with Zoot’s, lacing their fingers together. “Don’t mean a thing, man.”

The two sat there in that position, smiling at each other for what seemed like forever.

“ ** _Who’s idea was it to throw screwdrivers at the_ _wall!?_** "

Or at least until they heard their amphibian boss yelling inside the theater.


	6. Lips/Zoot: Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marry me?" Such a question can catch a person -- or a Muppet -- off-guard, especially if you're half of one of the quietest couples you know.

“Marry me?”

Lips, suddenly startled out of the moment of silent bliss that was being snuggled up with his partner out on the fire escape, pulled away and gave his partner a look. “What?”

Zoot, in turn, paused before speaking again. “Marry me,” he repeated. “As in… you know… matrimony.”

“… oh.”

“Look, I know you’re supposed to propose with, like, a ring and stuff,” Zoot hurriedly began, a bit nervous with the trumpeter’s reaction. “I swear, I would if I could afford it, bu-but this isn’t the ideal—“

A small black box was held in front of the saxophonist’s face, making him stop in his tracks. Underneath his shades, he blinked in confusion and stared at the one holding the box.

Lips was quiet, motioning to the box and mouthing for Zoot to open it.

A blue hand carefully took the box from the yellow hand and lifted open the small box’s cover.

Zoot gasped. “Lips…”

A small smile graced Lips’ face as he turned his gaze to the night sky. “Guess we were sort of thinking the same thing, huh?”

There was a moment of silence between them that seemed to last forever.

“… yeah,” Zoot finally answered. “I guess we were.”

Soon, a blue hand was sporting the engagement ring and was intertwined with the yellow hand that put it on there. For a while, only steady breathing and the sounds of the night could be heard. 

“So… we’re engaged.”

“Yeah.”

A pause. “… huh. Didn’t think it’d turn out like this.”

“Does it ever?”

“Well, consider who you’re talking to first.”

Lips’ sudden burst of laughter was soon intermingling with Zoot’s own laughs.

 “What’s goin’ on out there?” a voice from inside called out. “That’s probably the loudest I’ve ever heard both of you since…” The bassist paused and blinked. “… well, ever.”

The two horn players glanced at each other and smiled. Boy, did they have to break the news to a lot of people.


	7. Digit/Vicki: In Love, But I'm Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can be scary, especially if the one you're in love with is a cyborg.

Vicki was nervously pacing the break room floor, her hands wringing around a crumpled piece of paper as she attempted to find the right words to say to the other being in the room. “Digit, I… That is, I mean… I want to say…”

The assistant paused to look at the very confused semi-robotic person standing in front of her. It was odd, having Digit be the concerned bystander to her meltdown. Usually it was the opposite.

“Vicki, are you okay?” Digit asked, reaching out to her.

That was it.

“… no. I’m not.”

The next thing that either of them knew, Vicki was on her knees, and Digit was holding her and consoling her.

Digit wasn’t exactly experienced with calming down other people, but the warmth he gave off must’ve been helping at least somewhat. “Uh… if there’s anything else I can do to help…”

With a shaky inhale, the girl closed her eyes and blurted out, “Digit, I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

A pin drop could have been heard if it weren’t for the slight shaking that both of them seemed to be doing.

Vicki held Digit closer. “I barely know you.”

“That’s a thing we have in common.”

“And—What?” The redhead pulled back, adjusting her glasses.

Digit blinked. “… oh, the not knowing me thing,” he clarified. “But also the being in love but scared thing.” A beat. “… is that a normal feeling when people are in love?”

“Maybe,” Vicki answered, moving a hand so that she was holding his. “I don’t know…”

The cyborg closed his hand around hers. “… neither do I. That’s three things in common now, right?”

The assistant paused, trying to think clearly. “I… guess? This… This is good!”

“It is? … oh, it is!”

Whatever either of them would have said was lost when their lips met. Neither of them wanted to pull apart, but soon the kiss ended and both were gazing at each other.

“I love you,” Digit whispered.

“I know.”


	8. Lips/Zoot: Go Back to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lips tries to startle Zoot, but it doesn't go so well.

“Zoot.” A pause. “Zoot.” Another pause. “Zoot, Zoot, Zoot–”

The saxophonist in question rolled over to his side, gazing up at the trumpeter who was trying to keep down a case of the giggles and sitting on the side of the bed.

“What?” Zoot whispered, rubbing his eyes underneath his shades.

“I’m pregnant.”

That sentence made Zoot a bit more alert. He would’ve believed it if Lips didn’t almost immediately laugh afterwards. That, and it took him a moment to remember a few things.

“… nooooo, no you’re not,” Zoot concluded, shaking his head. “Go back to sleep.”

“But… But what if – hic! – what if I actually was?” Lips asked, draping himself over his boyfriend. “We… we couldn’t raise a kid.”

“Go to sleep,” Zoot muttered again.

“Make me.”

With a sigh, Zoot wiggled out from underneath the trumpeter and promptly flopped on top of him. Lips laughed again, but was quickly hushed by a smiling Zoot.

“Go. To. Sleep.”

“All right, all right,” Lips giggled, attempting to finally settle down.

The saxophonist chuckled a bit. “That’s the last time we let you order that many drinks, man.”


	9. Dr. Teeth/Lips: Bad Case of Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's rough being the band's quietest member, especially when you're in love with your quite vocal band leader.

There were times when being the quietest member in the band was the least desirable thing to be. For one thing, whenever a conversation was something that was wanted, a lot of prep and courage had to be worked up before a word could be said, and that was mostly if the other person wasn’t someone that he felt completely comfortable around. When a trust was built, it was a little easier to talk, but mostly he kept quiet unless he was spoken to first. But then there were the times when he desperately wanted to talk to one person in particular, but his mouth suddenly felt dry and he chickened out.

It shouldn’t have been that hard – no, challenging, even if that person was the leader of the band. But that very person was Lips’ problem.

And the song the rest of the band was practicing wasn’t helping his situation one bit.

“ _ **And now my preoccupation is makin’ love…**_ ”

Dr. Teeth was practically purring – or was that growling? – out the lyrics. Thank goodness Lips was sitting to the side, or else others would see his breathing patterns changing. Or him instinctively holding his trumpet tighter. Or him unintentionally bite his lip–

This was only the first bridge to the chorus, right? There was more after this.

Lips felt like sinking through the floor and out of existence. This whole ordeal had gone on for far too long. Still, it wasn’t like he could just blurt out that he thought–no, that he knew that he was in love, but he was terrified. Both to say it and to admit it. But then again, it had to be done at some point before he felt like he was going to explode from all the feelings he had kept bottled in. Next time he and Dr. Teeth had some time alone, he had to tell him.

~

Or be pinned up against a wall of a dressing room and being kissed by the person of his interest. That would work.

“Wait,” Lips asked, reluctantly breaking the kiss. “H-How long did you know?”

The band leader backed off and shrugged. “In the grand scheme of this affair, a while, maybe. It’s kinda obvious,  _mi amigo_. In all honesty, I was very flattered.”

Lips blinked. “Then… why…?”

Dr. Teeth laughed. “Why didn’t I let on sooner? Well…” He stroked his beard. “Maybe I did. But in all fairness, you were a bit nervous and AWOL for a while. Didn’t wanna overstep any boundaries.”

The trumpeter sunk to the floor, a bewildered expression on his face that he soon hid. “Oh wow…”

“Hey,” Dr. Teeth began, sitting beside him, “I am many things, among them a leader and a lover. But I wasn’t makin’ a move until you were completely chill and comfortable with the idea.”

Lips lifted his head, finally looking at him. “You could’ve used less words.”

“Now, I believe I made my point clear with no words at all.”

“You said “I know.””

“No, not that point.” A devilish grin formed on Dr. Teeth’s face. “Guess I’d better restate my argument, hmm?”

Before long, the two musicians were mouth to mouth again. It was pure bliss.

“Hey guys, Floyd and I like were going t– … oh.”

Dr. Teeth and Lips froze, turning their gaze to the guitarist at the doorway.

Janice just lifted her hands. “Oh, this is not rully the best time, right?” She started backing away and, before closing the door behind her, added “I’ll just, y’know… leave you two alone… yeah…”

The two in an embrace were in a sudden stupor.

“We should skedaddle.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyric used in the chapter is from "Your Mama Won't Like Me" (originally performed by Suzi Quatro). https://youtu.be/3LEiZrlk7Ow
> 
> And yes, the Electric Mayhem has performed this song before: https://youtu.be/iSXqIjSA0-s?t=805


	10. Lips/Zoot: Nonsensical Movie Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the only thing relatively good that's on TV isn't so good at all.

A day off usually meant lounging about, not being bothered by any prior obligations of their usual jobs. It also meant that more often than not, Lips and Zoot would find themselves snuggled together on the couch, watching whatever was on TV that interested them.

This time, it didn’t seem that they made a very wise choice.

_“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
_

“Why?” Zoot asked in response. “If they die, they’re dead already.”

After a moment of pondering, Lips couldn’t help but join in. “… would he kill the guy’s ghost?”

“Is this some “bring back to life only to be killed again” type of thing?”

The trumpeter turned to his partner. “… is it?”

The saxophonist put a hand to his head. “I dunno, man,” he admitted. “My brain hurts…”

Both of them were sound asleep on the couch by the time their bandmates returned home. And it was only 3 in the afternoon.


	11. Dr. Teeth/Lips: Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen up on the roof. Sometimes, it's the simplest things of all.

It’s no surprise that the band sometimes used their fire escape for some alone time. Whether it was for a solo jam session, some introspection, or climbing up to the roof to do some star-gazing, pretty much every member had found themselves outside and above the pavement for one reason or another. 

Lips was doing the latter, having snuck his way past a snoozing Animal in the living room to open the window to the fire escape and climbing out and up from the quiet living space inside into the soft, breezy night air. His trumpet was left behind in favor of a pencil and a small writing journal. After all, the musician didn’t want everyone else awake because he couldn’t get any sleep. 

So the trumpet player sat on the roof crossed-legged, staring up at the sparkling sky. Occasionally, the journal was opened and a few words were jotted using the available light, but mostly Lips sat back in silence, simply an observer to what show Mother Nature had decided to put on. 

At one point, Lips closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe in the crisp night air. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet. 

Soon, two long arms wrapped around the musician, catching him off-guard. A low laugh came from behind him. 

“Hey, baby,” a certain keyboardist whispered. 

Lips smiled, leaning back into the hug. “Evenin’, Dr. Teeth. What brings you ‘round here?” 

“The train to Dream Land has seemed to have miss a stop.” Dr. Teeth rested his head on top of the trumpet player’s. “So I came out here to see what the cosmos had to offer in the ways of sleep.” 

“You too, huh?” Lips chuckled, placing his journal and pencil to the side. 

The tight embrace that Dr. Teeth had him in lessened as the two became relaxed in their arrangement. They became quiet, listening to the sounds of each other’s breathing as they continued looking upward. It really felt like it was just the two of them, simply existing. 

Lips sighed in content, snuggling back into his bandleader as a star shot across the sky. “John?” 

“Hmm?” 

The trumpet player grabbed Dr. Teeth’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you. For all of this.” 

“Thank you too, Lee.” 

A bit confused, Lips moved ever so slightly to look at Dr. Teeth. “For what?” 

Dr. Teeth flashed a sincere, golden grin and squeezed Lips hand back. “For sharin’ it with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon of mine is that Dr. Teeth and Lips call each other by their real names when they're alone together, hence the "John" and "Lee" (short for Leroy), but those names are for a story for another day.


End file.
